1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a land grid array (LGA) connector contact.
2. General Background
Various types of connectors have been developed for electrical connections to an IC package and a printed circuit board, such as Pin Grid Array (PGA) connectors, Ball Grid Array (BGA) connectors, Land Grid Array (LGA) connectors, etc., the names of which are assigned thereto based on conductive elements of the IC package that connectors electrically connect. Contacts resided within the respective connectors are accordingly classified as PGA contacts, BGA contacts, LGA contacts and so on.
As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional LGA connector contact 1 generally includes a retention portion 10 for being retained in a passageway (not shown) of an LGA electrical connector, a pair of spring arms 12 extending from an upper portion and a lower portion of the retention portion 10, respectively. A tiny contacting portion 121 is formed at a distal portion of each of the spring arms 12 for electrically mating with a contact pad of a circuit board, such as an IC package or a printed circuit board (not shown). In general, the contacting portion 121 in width is less than that of a corresponding spring arm 12, and cannot provide a sufficient mating face for mating with a corresponding pad of the circuit board. Further, the circuit board's contact pad is prone to be oxidized around a central portion of the circuit board's contact pad, at which the LGA contacting portion often mates the circuit board's contact pad. Mating the LGA contact portion 121 with that oxidized portion of the circuit board pad will cause electrical connection failure between some circuit board pads and the corresponding LGA connector contacting portions. In addition, the LGA connector contact 1 is configured to have a single spring arm at one side thereof, thereby having no good elasticity thereof.